Last Christmas
by Shay Briar
Summary: There is something the Doctor has been putting off doing for many years, and when Clara explains how Christmas is potentially your last chance to be with those you love, he decides it is time to visit a twelve year-old girl and deliver her bicycle.


"Doctor, one last trip, but then I _must _go home! It's Christmas!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Technically, we're in the time vortex. It's neither Christmas nor not Christmas. It's maybe-Christmas! Everyday is maybe-Christmas!"

Clara marched over to where the older man was fiddling with the TARDIS and got right in front of his face. "You _are _taking me home after this, and it _will _be the correct day!"

"Miss it."

"I can't miss Christmas! It's not exactly an optional holiday!"

"What's even the point of Christmas? It's just a human construct design to make you feel _good _about yourselves! Nothing real about it!"

Clara watched him, eyebrow raised, as he ended his rant. "Doctor, it's a time to get together with your family and just a day of happiness! I mean, with the chances of me dying everyday with you, I think I deserve this one day, don't you?"

He whipped around quickly and said, "Don't give me that! You don't like your family!"

"I do too!"

"Liar. Whenever they come to visit, you use me as an excuse. Don't think I forgot the time you tried to pass me off as your," his nose scrunched up and he continued with a look on his face reminiscent of smelling weeks old dirty-socks, "as your boyfriend."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm a great fake-girlfriend. People would queue down the road to be with me, so don't go off on having to pretend once. It's not even the worst thing you've ever done!"

Clara took a breath and looked over to where her best friend was stalking around the console, pretending to be busy.

"Doctor."

When he didn't respond, she repeated it softly. At her tone, he stopped walking and looked at her.

"Even if I don't always like my family, that doesn't mean I don't want to spend Christmas with them. Don't you want to spend just a little time with the ones you love? Make them happy while you still can?"

He looked away from her and began to once again tinker with the console. After pressing a few buttons, he turned to Clara and said, "Once last chance, yeah? Are you ready for my last chance?"

She nodded silently, and he slammed his hand down on a glowing blue button. After a second of the TARDIS shaking, he motioned his hand toward the door. Clara grinned and skipped over to the waiting door and pulled it open, running outside. At the sight, she stopped.

"It's London. Nothing special. Just London. Why are we in not-special London? Are you taking me home? Because I hate to break it to you, but I don't live at Council estates."

She turned around just in time to see the Doctor ride a red bicycle out of the TARDIS. He pulled up next to her, rang the small bell on the handle bars and then solemnly said, "The year is 1998, and there is a 12 year old girl in that building who I have been promising a red bicycle to for many years. She deserves it more than anyone I know. Soon, her life is going to get complicated and she is going to make some decisions she will regret, but I need to make sure she is happy first. Her mother won't be able to afford a gift like this, and every little girl deserves her own bicycle, her own bit of freedom."

He moved the bike forward and Clara moved to follow. He turned to her and said, "Perhaps this is one of those times I must do something alone. Rose Tyler hasn't needed a doctor in a very long time for me, and this may be the last time she does."

She nodded as she watched him ride into the estates. Sometimes it wasn't easy to see, but she knew he loved his companions and there wasn't a single one he didn't miss. When he returned a few minutes later, he quietly ushered her into the time machine. Once inside, his shoulders drooped and he let out a long breath.

"You all travel with me as adults, but I have been watching over you lot your whole lives. Once someone is etched onto my heart, they're never coming off. Sometimes I'm no longer in their hearts, but they will always be in mine."


End file.
